


Running Away

by RavenSolasHallow



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Ban running away, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, Paul dies sorry, Songfic, goodbye love, inspired by Rent the musical, shido telling ban off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSolasHallow/pseuds/RavenSolasHallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban is leaving the Get Backers. He's heading back to England and Ginji thinks he is running away from his fears. Hevn just lost Paul and is now trying to cope with her loss how will the Get Backers recover from this or is it quits for good. How is Himiko and Ban's relationship going end. What is Ginji planning?<br/>inspired by three songs from the Broadway musical Rent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

 

Warning:probable bad language, fighting etc. I don't own get backers or any song from the musical rent Playlist that inspired this incase you want to hear the songs

Goodbye Love

Halloween

Will I?

______________

My fanfiction account has the same pen name if you want to see some more of my works Enjoy the story -RSH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Background information: Hevn and Paul were coming back from a night out -Paul proposed to her- and it's been raining so the roads weren't the greatest. Hevn walks away unharmed from the car crash. Juubei is feeling underappreciated by Kazuki and they are currently not talking to each other -probably going to write a story about this based off of take me or leave me and the tango maureen- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late October, the air is colder than it should for the time of year. Gathering inside the Honky Tonk the GetBackers, negotiator, volts, transport team and former waitress stand around. Tension is thick and lingering, no one wants to break the silence. It's been a week since they got the news, Paul was in a car accident, the owner of the small establishment had passed in his sleep after complications at the hospital a few days prior.

.... "so ...Ban is it true that the GetBackers....you're leaving" the statement hung in the air.

"Yes, I leave today, Himiko, you should be happy. Is it true you're with the murder?"

"I would prefer you to leave us out of this Mido, if you value your life' Jackal leveled the other with a gaze that promised a swift end. His gaze softened slightly "My dear, you said you would not speak to him if we came here today."

"This is not the time Akabane." Himiko muttered under her breathe. "You should check yourself Akabane. This isn't the time for violence. We are here to pay respects to our friend"The sting master said standing between the two.

"You should mind your own business Kazuki, this isn't your fight." Juubei stated from where he sat at the bar.

"Who said that I was talking to you?" the other bit back.

"You're always like this you want to solve every problem but yours it's like I don't exist to you anymore."

"Not this again Juubei, we have this fight every night."

"Ban is the same way he always runs away instead of facing his problems. He's still in denial about murdering my brother." Lady poison added glaring at her long time friend.

"Come on everyone chill we don't need to be hostal." Ginji said cheerfully as he tried to bring order to the room shrinking into a chibi as Ban shouted over him.

"You're one to talk love isn't a three way street. Maybe if you solved your own problems you'll see that."

Ginji continued to bring order back to the room as the voices escalated, his wishes went ignored until Hevn slammed her hands down on the counter.

The room went quiet.

 

...

"I ask you all to behave today. So please for my sake, just get along! I can't believe he's gone. He's been my dearest friends since I could remember. He brought you guys together and THIS," she motioned her hand around the room ",is how you repay his memory you sit here and bicker like children!  Behave, I don't know how I can live without him after this but for now for my sake....please just get along." The busty blonde sighed shakily.

"Ban I can't believe you're going. I can't believe that the infamous GetBackers are over. You two worked your butts off to be the best. You guys do the impossible, missions that even the best couldn't accomplish and you're just going to throw all of that away now just because you cannot come to terms that you love someone after you lost your lover." Everyone stood silently waiting to see what she would say next.

" Paul was right, he said this family would fall apart without him. I disagreed but seeing it now, I feel foolish, he was right this family does die without him being here." Hevn stood and walked out of the small café throwing over her shoulder "I can't believe this is goodbye."

Even with her head down and hair in her face you could still see her tears. Shido who had been sitting quietly in the back stood and pushed through the group to follow her.

"Snake for brains you are an idiot. I never thought to see the day where the great Mido would be running away with his tail between his legs. As for the rest of you I thought better of you....but seeing you now it's pathetic especially you Dr.Jackel."

With that said the beastmaster was out the door and down the street. Kazuki looked at Juubei

"I understand, Kazuki."

The thread spinner smiled, thankful that his partner understood "let's go home my friend we have some making up to do." Hand in hand those two left the shop.

Natsumi nodded to the group before leaving, Himishi offered to walk her home and left with her.

Ban turned on his heels and went to the back room,Ginji followed him. Taking the back door Ban stepped outside into the alley. A cigarette between his lips.

"I hear there are great restaurants in England."

"Yeah some of the best....Ginji, how could she?"

"How could she? How could you let her go,Ban. How could you stand there and let that happen? How could you do that after we lost Paul!" The lightning emperor yelled send small bursts of lightning into the air.

"You're too naive to understand....how could we lose Paul? He was like a father to us." Smoke escaped the brunette's lips.

"Maybe I'll understand when you stop escaping your pain at least know if you try Paul's death won't be in vain." Pleaded Ginji.

Ban looked away and flinched when his partner grabbed his arm. "There's no point Ginji. Paul is dead, there is nothing here for me."

Snuffing out his cigarette against the wall , Ban turned and put his hands in his pockets. That was the last straw for the blonde. Ginji charged Ban and decked him.

Ban went flying and crashed into the wall behind them crumbling down to the bottom in a heap. Looking up at his friend. His eyes filled with rage.

"ARE YOU INSANE! There is so much to here for you so much to care about there's me there's Himiko. She deserves an answer or are you just scared of losing her as well."

"It's not that simple Gen, she has her problems too."

"So do you Ban. You don't think I know but I do."

"But who are you to tell me what I know what I should do." Ban stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

" a friend " was the instant reply.

"Yes, but who Ginji are you? They say Ginji has his work, Ginji lives for his work and Ginji is in love with his work. But you know what Ginji. They're wrong, oh No Ginji you hide in your work."

"How do I hide in my work? I work to help others."

"You hide from your failure, your loneliness from the fact that you live a lie. Yes you live a lie. I'll tell you why  you failed to protect that one girl and  that sent you off into becoming the Lightning Emperor. That monster you became to help actually hurt so many and now you're trying to make up for it by getting others to feel but you stay numb and that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe but in fact you detach from feeling alive."

Ginji grabbed Ban and slammed him into the wall holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive that hell down at the bottom of the tower."

"Poor baby" Ban spat out and pushed Ginji away.

"Himiko still loves you! Are you really jealous or afraid that she is weak. she's running out of time and you know it. Her birthday is coming up and you're afraid  the curse is going to consume her." Starting at his partner he watched his blue eyes flicker with emotion an internal battle raged in his mind.

"It is almost time for her to face her double. What if she isn't strong enough and....like her brother." Ban tailed off in his thoughts slightly.

Continuing after a few tense moments, "Yamato's darkness won and was going to kill Himiko. He used the last of his strength before he lost control to tell me to kill him. To save his sister...to protect her after his death. I promised him but......." Ban stopped ducking his head shielding his face with his bangs.

"I got to go Ginji." Ban turns to walk away halting when he hears.

"She's just as scared as you are Ban! Man up and tell her before you lose her! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR FEARS!"

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU, Lightning Emperor, WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL WHAT YOU FEAR THAT YOU ARE?"

Ginji took a step back shaking his head. "I really thought that you were different Ban. I really did."

Turning the blonde walked back inside catching his ex-partner say I'll call.....I hate the fall. Sighing deeply Ban turned to walk out of the alley.

Standing in his way is Himiko. Shocked Ban asked a question he knew the answer to based on her facial expression.

"You heard?"

"every....word."

A silence stretched between them "so that's why you did it...." She looked down "you don't want to watch me die. Well I just came to say goodbye.Akabane and I have a job, but seeing as you don't like goodbyes I'll just go." Lady Poison starts to walk away.

A hand on her wrist stop her "Himiko"

"Please Ban don't touch me, I'm scared...I need to go. I just came to say goodbye...goodbye love.....goodbye."

Ban released her wrist and watched her walk out of his life. His heart dropped at the feeling of not seeing her again. That goodbye held so much unsaid hopes that wouldn't come true. That goodbye meant that there would be no next time....

*back inside with Ginji*

The Honky Tonk was empty the last of the gang left a while back. Ginji was about to leave when Hevn walked back in to grab her forgotten purse. "Hey Hevn. How are you holding up?" The ex-volt leader asked.

"I'm hanging in there. Ginji how did this happen? How did we get here, to this tragedy?"

"I wonder that myself. I think that it started Christmas eve last year. There was so much passion on that cold night that now this mild day feel raw." Reflecting back the blonde male smiled at the thought.

"Not even a year later it ends like this. It feels like our lives are just one big movie being cut and edited with that one night frozen forever on the 3D Imax of my mind."Hevn shook with tears.

Pulling her into a hug Ginji tried to cheer her up. "That was kinda poetic, You're good at poetry." Ginji laughed lightly.

"I'm pathetic and you know it. I'm falling apart and all I can ask myself is why did Paul decide to drive in that weather. Why am I not dead as well. I should have died with him that night."

Ginji held the negotiator closer and listened to her as she cried for her lost friend and lover.

"We were supposed get married and start a family. Why did it have to end like this?"

A buzzing signaled a call. Hevn wiped her eyes and answered "hello? Yes this is Hevn. Yes I'm still going to be there I'm just running late. I'm at- yes I know what I agreed to. Ok thank you goodbye."

Stealing her emotions the busty blonde stood thanking Ginji before leaving for her meeting.

"It looks like in the end I am alone." The lightning emperor whispered to himself. Standing he turned the lights off. Giving the small cafe one last look as he left locking the door. Wandering the streets until his feet lead him back to the limitless fortress.

Bowing his head he thought "will someone care if I vanished. Will I wake from this nightmare tomorrow and everything will be as it should." Focusing his thoughts Ginji walked into the tower with one destination in mind Babylon. He knew that it was time to face his demon or at least try.

Worse comes to worse he will lose himself. If he didn't do this then Ban would be right and he could not be able to look himself in the mirror.

This is something he had to face or he would surely lose. Moving forward is the only way to get over his fears and then maybe he could help Ban face his. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I've been meaning to write this for a while and it's finally done hope you enjoyed -RSH Just incase you haven't figured out who from GB is represented by which rent character here's a chart

Mark-Ginji

Rodger-Ban

Mimi-Himiko

Benny- Akabane

Collins- Hevn

Angel-Paul

Maureen- Kazuki

Joanne- Juubei


End file.
